1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving assistance apparatus mounted to a vehicle that travels by using at least one of an internal combustion engine and a motor as a driving power source.
2. Description of Related Art    Patent Document 1: JP-2008-247318A1    Patent Document 2: JP-2010-38958A1
A known apparatus for a hybrid vehicle equipped with an engine and a motor creates a driving plan for switching a driving mode among a motor driving mode, an engine driving mode, a hybrid driving mode and the like to achieve low fuel consumption driving in a route from a departure point to a destination point, and switches the driving mode according to the driving plan (see Patent Document 1 for example).
Another known apparatus determines whether speed of a vehicle exceeds a predetermined value. When the speed of the vehicle is determined to exceed the predetermined value, the apparatus calculates an integration distance of running outside a vehicle speed range. The apparatus rates a driving operation of a driver based on the integration distance and notifies the driver of advice for fuel efficient driving. For this kind of apparatus, see Patent Document 2 for example.
The apparatus described in Patent Document 1 needs to create a detailed driving plan for a route from a departure point to a destination point, and further, requires a controller for switching the driving mode according to the driving plan, resulting in complicated configurations and complicated processes.
In the apparatus described in Patent Document 2, the fuel efficient driving advice is notified after the speed of the vehicle already exceeded the predetermined value. In this case, since the notification of the fuel efficient driving advice is ex-post advice, a fuel efficiency improvement effect is limited.